


Together With You

by Just_Sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Sky/pseuds/Just_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peperangan yang telah berakhir tentu menorehkan luka bagi semua orang, tidak terkecuali Harry yang notabene adalah faktor utama dalam perang dunia ketiga tersebut. Perasaan sakit yang menderanya tak kunjung sembuh tanpa ia sadari, namun di satu sisi ia bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya, meskipun itu dari seorang Slytherin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together With You

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang bergaung di telinga Harry akan perannya di dunia ilmu sihir pasti akan langsung ia jawab yaitu untuk menderita. Perang yang terjadi di tempat ini tidak akan pernah menimbulkan sebuah kebahagiaan baik itu dari kedua sisi, pihak yang menang maupun pihak yang kalah. Korban yang berjatuhan dari kedua sisi akan menimbulkan kepiluan serta kesedihan yang berkepanjangan, hal itu pun juga dibarengi oleh penderitaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sepanjang jauh mata memandang, orang akan melihat warna merah serta tubuh manusia bergelimpangan tanpa nyawa di medan perang. Tidak hanya itu saja, bangunan yang rusak di sana-sini pun juga akan menjadi sebuah bukti yang nyata kalau peperangan yang terjadi telah menimbulkan kerugian dalam segi materi serta kenyamanan.

Harry pernah bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan mengapa perang harus terjadi. Pertanyaannya yang singkat itu tentu mampu dijawab oleh beberapa orang yang ia kenal seperti Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, jawaban semua orang itu rata-rata adalah sama dan tidak membuatnya puas, dan lagi-lagi Harry terpaksa harus menelan semua kepahitan itu sendiri sebelum ia berangkat ke medan perang dan mencoba meraih kemenangan di pihaknya, sebuah hal yang diharapkan oleh teman-temannya.

Ia mungkin seorang pahlawan dan patut diacungi jempol akan perjuangannya untuk merebut kemenangan untuk pihak Dumbledore. Meskipun demikian, apa ada orang yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Harry yang sebenarnya? Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal itu, bahkan orang-orang yang bisa ia katakan begitu dekat dengan dirinya pun tak mampu mendiskripsikan akan apa yang Harry rasakan. Ia merasa kosong, dadanya sering terasa sakit akibat perasaan bersalah dan kehampaan yang melanda dirinya. Harry sudah membulatkan tekadnya kalau ia akan mati bersama dengan Voldemort, mungkin dengan demikian perasaan bersalah karena memimpin orang-orang yang ia sayangi menuju ambang pintu kematian pun tidak akan menjadi semakin intens. Sebuah tujuan yang telah ia rencanakan itu tidaklah berhasil, karena dari kedua penyihir yang dijuluki sebagai penyihir terkuat sepanjang zaman itu Harry adalah orang yang keluar sebagai pemenang, ia berhasil membunuh Voldemort di tempat tanpa sisa.

Sorak sorai yang begitu menggema di aula besar Hogwarts kala semua murid menyaksikan kemenangannya pun sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang, perasaan hampa masih melanda dirinya, dan perasaan itu pun juga ditambah dengan perasaan bersalah yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan.

Para musuhnya, mereka pasti memiliki keluarga yang menantikan mereka di rumah ‘kan? Dan tidak semua anggota keluarga mereka jahat seperti mereka ‘kan? Dengan perang yang Harry menangkan, maka secara tidak langsung Harry telah menjatuhi hukuman mati kepada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak terlibat dalam peperangan tersebut, khususnya pada keluarga lawannya yang kemungkinan tidak tahu akan apa-apa. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah mampu membuat Harry semakin depresi tanpa ada batas, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan bersaksi dalam sidang yang diadakan di kementrian sihir untuk membuktikan ketidakbersalahan mereka pun rasanya tidak cukup.

Tatapan penuh akan kekaguman, antusias, benci, dan juga penuh akan rasa takut pun bercampur jadi satu. Dan keseluruhannya terus mengikuti Harry ke mana pun ia pergi beranjak, seakan-akan tatapan itu semua mengolok-oloknya dari belakang dan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membela diri serta mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan kepada dunia. Dan sampai saat ini, hanyalah sebuah keajaiban yang membuat Harry tidak meledak oleh api emosi yang sudah ia pendam.

 

Enam bulan telah berlalu setelah perang besar ketiga dunia ilmu sihir pun berakhir. Hogwarts yang menjadi medan perang terakhir pun kini sudah diperbaiki menjadi semula, seolah-olah bangunan yang telah berdiri selama seribu tahun tersebut tidak mengalami kerusakan maupun dijadikan medan perang sebelumnya. Bagian menara yang hancur kini sudah diperbaiki, warna merah yang membanjir di lantai serta banyaknya tubuh yang bergelimpangan di lantai pun sudah tersapu bersih.

Pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir itu pun berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang yang ada di lantai tiga, melewati tangga-tangga yang bergerak dan mengantarkannya sampai ke menara astronomi yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari menara Gryffindor yang tersembunyi. Malam yang telah larut serta sangat dingin pun Harry hiraukan, bahkan dengan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut baju piyama dibalik jubah yang ia kenakan pun tak terlalu ia hiraukan. Pikirannya terlalu kosong, dan ia pun tidak bisa tidur meskipun seharusnya ia berada di atas ranjangnya dan terlelap memasuki dunia mimpi.

Ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu bila setiap kali Harry memejamkan mata, bukannya mimpi indah yang akan menyambutnya namun sebuah mimpi buruk yang menghadang. Dan hal ini pun terus berlanjut semenjak perang berakhir.

“Merlin, aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini,” gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya.

Hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh bangunan kuno yang bernama Hogwarts itu membuatnya sedikit mengigil, dan Harry pun tak akan menyalahkan hal itu melihat hari sudah sangat larut.

Kembali ke Hogwarts bukanlah sebuah pilihan bagi Harry, melihat ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi murid tahun ajaran kedelapan daripada langsung memasuki sekolah khusus Auror yang Kingsley tawarkan. Bahkan, setelah melihat bagaimana bertarung bukanlah gayanya, Harry jadi semakin ragu akan pilihan pekerjaan masa depannya untuk menjadi seorang Auror. Menjadi Auror berarti ia harus bertarung, dan kemungkinan besar harus membunuh orang lagi, hal ini bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan. Mungkin dulu ketika ia tidak merasakan bagaimana mimpi buruk yang ditimbulkan oleh perang dunia ini menjangkitinya, ia akan langsung setuju ketika ditawari untuk menjadi seorang Auror, namun tidak untuk sekarang ini. Bertarung bukan lah apa yang Harry harapkan, dan mungkin ia akan mengubah rencana hidupnya di masa depan.

Sosoknya yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam pun semakin kentara, dan kedua mata emerald yang terpancar dari balik kacamata bundarnya itu pun kini bisa melihat dengan jelas pintu kayu yang akan membimbingnya menuju menara astronomi, tepat berada di hadapannya.

Sepertinya ketika Harry tengah melamun dan memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, kedua kakinya terus membimbingnya menuju ruangan ini tanpa sadar. Namun, Harry tidak mengeluarkan sedikit protes pun mengingat apa yang ada di depannya adalah apa yang ia inginkan.

Pemuda berambut hitam lebat itu menatap pintu kayu di hadapannya dalam gemingannya, ia tidak bergerak maupun melakukan tindakan seperti membuka pintu itu dengan segera. Harry terus berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun, berdiri dalam naungan malam dan kesendirian yang terus menaunginya.

 _Setahun yang lalu, di tempat ini Dumbledore terbunuh dan aku menyaksikannya dengan kedua mataku sendiri,_ pikir Harry dalam benaknya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menyentuh pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya, dan denga perlahan pun Harry mulai meraba pintu tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, merasakan bagaimana tekstur pintu kayu tersebut sedikit kasar namun halus pada saat yang sama.

Mengingat bagaimana tragedi Dumbledore terbunuh oleh mantra yang Snape lontarkan itu membuat Harry terus-terusan didera oleh mimpi buruk. Rasanya Harry ingin menggunakan _Obliviate_ untuk menghapus ingatannya akan malam tragedi pengorbanan Dumbledore tersebut, namun hasilnya selalu nihil karena Harry mendapati dirinya tak mampu untuk melakukannya karena di sisi lain ia tidak ingin kehilangan memori yang berharga.

“Bukan kah aku seorang Gryffindor? Tapi nyatanya aku adalah seorang pengecut,” runtuk Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanannya yang bersandar pada balik pintu itu pun mengepal dengan erat, membuat warna putih menjalari buku-buku jemarinya. Rasanya Harry ingin memukulkan kepalan tangannya tersebut pada daun pintu, namun niat tersebut ia urungkan karena ia tidak mau Filch menemukannya gara-gara tindakan bodohnya tersebut. Merasa tak ada gunanya meratap sambil berdiri layaknya orang bodoh, pemuda itu pun pada akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruang astronomi.

Gelap, itulah yang Harry lihat ketika ia memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut, tetapi kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu tidaklah membuat Harry terganggu maupun merasa ketakutan. Dan satu menit ia berada di dalam ruangan itu, Harry sudah mulai terbiasa, ia pun juga mampu melihat sedikit demi sedikit.

Kepalanya menengadah sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah tempat di mana ia ingat Snape dan Dumbledore berseteru sebelum diakhiri dengan kematian Dumbledore. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman getir, rasanya seperti kemarin saja ia ingat bagaimana laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya sendiri itu menyelimutinya dengan jubah tembus pandang sebelum Dumbledore terbunuh oleh mantra pembunuh, dan rasanya juga seperti kemarin saja Harry melihat Dumbledore terjatuh dari jendela menara astronomi setelah ia menerima _Avada Kedavra_ dari Snape. Harry yang tak bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa diam dan melihat sambil beruraikan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk kedua matanya. Ia merasa begitu lemah, tak berdaya untuk mencegahnya.

“Meskipun aku tahu bagaimana Dumbledore telah merencanakan kematiannya sendiri, namun hal ini sangat menyedihkan dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku lemah,” ujar Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Harry pun bergerak dari posisinya berdiri, ia menyeret tubuhnya sendiri menuju ke arah jendela menara astronomi yang terbuka, tepat di mana Dumbledore terjatuh satu tahun yang lalu. Melompat dari tempatnya, Harry pun naik ke atas serambi jendela dan duduk di sana, dengan punggungnya bersandar pada dinding kokoh bangunan menara yang ada di jendela tersebut dan dengan kedua kakinya ditekuk ke atas. Pemuda itu memeluk kedua lututnya, membuatnya menyentuh dadanya seraya ia menatap ke arah luar.

Langit malam yang ada di atas sana adalah saksi bisu saat Dumbledore terbunuh. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi satu persatu telah tiada, mulai dari kedua orangtuanya sampai Remus Lupin. Apa mungkin keberadaannya di dunia ini mengundang banyak petaka? Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai apa mungkin dirinya adalah pengundang kesialan.

Sebelum Harry lahir, Trelawney telah membuat sebuah ramalan mengenai dirinya yang ditakdirkan sebagai orang yang mampu membebaskan dunia ini dari cengkeraman Voldemort. Gara-gara ramalan tersebut, kedua orangtua yang seharusnya berada bersamanya pun terbunuh dan membuat Harry harus diasuh oleh keluarga bibinya. Bahkan sebelum lahir pun Harry sudah membuat kedua orangtuanya meninggal, sebuah tanda kalau dia adalah pembawa sial bagi orang yang ia sayangi dan berada di dekatnya.

Contoh selain itu adalah Sirius Black, ayah baptis yang sangat Harry sayangi. Laki-laki itu meninggal karena menyelamatkan Harry sebelum pada akhirnya terjatuh ke dalam gerbang tanpa batas. Kisah hidup Harry yang tragis membuatnya semakin pesimis, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya sendiri.

“Apa aku tak pantas untuk merasakan kasih sayang? Apa mungkin kehadiranku benar-benar pembawa masalah bagi orang-orang yang aku cintai?” Pekik Harry tertahan, air matanya pun berderai dari kedua pelupuk matanya, membasahi jubah yang ia kenakan serta celana piyama tersebut.

Jujur, Harry tak tahan hidup di dunia ini lagi dan menyaksikan satu persatu orang-orang yang ia kasihi pergi meninggalkannya, dan lebih parahnya semua itu dikarenakan oleh Harry sendiri.

Deruan angin malam yang mendesir itu pun membawa sensasi dingin pada tubuh ringkihnya, dan kala itu Harry pun tersadar kalau ia tengah duduk di ambang jendela menara astronomi. Pemuda bermata hijau emerald tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia pun menoleh ke arah langit malam yang bisu dan bebas dari sinar rembulan yang tertutup oleh awan. Menatap ke bawah, Harry melihat betapa tingginya menara tersebut dari dasar, dan andai saja ia melompat dari sana pasti Harry akan mati, yang kemudian menyusul orang-orang yang telah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Apa ia berani melakukannya? Pertanyaan itu timbul lagi di dalam benaknya, bergema tanpa ada rencana untuk berhenti. Perlahan pemuda berambut hitam itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia berdiri di atas serambi jendela dengan tangan kanannya berpegangan pada mulut jendela.

Jubah yang ia kenakan melambai-lambai ke belakang saat diterpa oleh angin malam. Tanpa ada keraguan maupun ketakutan sedikit pun pemuda yang berusia 18 tahun tersebut menghadap ke arah luar dengan ujung kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun keluar dari serambi. Kalau ia melompat saat itu, bisa dipastikan ia akan terbebas dari rasa sakit hati yang menderanya, dan kemungkinan besar perasaan bersalah yang menderanya selama ini juga akan sirna bersama dengan kematiannya. Dan yang terpenting, mungkin saja Harry akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, Sirius, Remus, dan mungkin Dumbledore di alam baka, semoga mereka bisa dipertemukan saat itu.

Tertawa lepas akibat kegilaan ini, Harry pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau ia tewas, ia yakin pasti tak akan ada yang bersedih untuknya. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya pun akan segera beranjak dari kesedihan sementara akibat kematian Harry, ia begitu yakin akan hal itu.

“Selamat tinggal dunia, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu,” ujar Harry dengan singkat, berpamitan pada dunia kelam yang terus-terusan menyiksanya tersebut.

Pipinya yang sembab akibat linangan air mata tersebut terasa sedikit dingin ketika angin malam menerpanya, tetapi hal sekecil itu tidaklah ia perhatikan mengingat ia memiliki hal yang lebih penting. Dalam satu hentakan Harry pun akan terjun bebas dari tempatnya berada, dan ia pun berharap lingkaran keputusasaan yang ia derita akan segera berakhir dengan hidupnya yang akan berakhir.

Harry pun pada akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya, dan ia pun pasti akan terjun bebas menembus entitas dingin bernama udara malam kalau saja bukan karena sepasang tangan kekar melilit pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari jendela yang terbuka lebar tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan aku!!!!” Ronta Harry ketika ia mengetahui rencananya gagal, dan ia malah ditarik kembali memasuki menara astronomi. Usaha bunuh dirinya gagal. “LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!!! AKU INGIN PERGI DARI SINI!!!!! LEPASKAN AKU!!!”

Teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Harry itu menggema di penjuru ruang kosong tersebut dan diterbangkan oleh angin. Harry tersebut meronta, baik itu secara fisik maupun dalam protesan menggunakan kata-kata. Teriakan yang ia ucapkan tadi adalah salah satunya.

Harry tak mampu melihat siapa yang telah menahan usahanya untuk bunuh diri karena gelapnya ruangan tersebut, namun yang jelas orang tersebut memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Hal ini membuatnya frustrasi, seberapa kuatnya Harry meronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan, usahanya itu sia-sia.

“Ugghh....” Harry mengerang kesakitan dan baru bisa tenang saat ia merasa orang yang tadi menahannya itu menghantamkan punggung kecilnya pada dinding menara astronomi dan memenjarakan tubuhnya di antara dua tangan kekar yang berada di samping kanan serta kiri tubuhnya.

Rasa ngilu yang menjalari tubuhnya itu sedikit terlupakan, perlahan-lahan pun Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tanpa ia sadari tertutup ketika penyelamat tak diundangnya itu menghantamkan tubuh Harry ke dinding. Hal pertama yang bisa Harry lihat adalah betapa jernihnya kedua mata milik orang itu, berwarna silver kebiruan yang terlihat indah namun sangat tajam, terutama ketika keduanya menatap Harry dengan garang. Tidak hanya itu saja, cahaya bulan yang tampak setelah lama bersembunyi pun membantu Harry untuk melihat paras sang penolong. Rahang yang kokok, tulang pipi yang tinggi dan hidung yang mancung, ciri-ciri ini menandakan kebangsawanan dari sang penyelamat Harry. Hanya saja Harry akan terbuai oleh pesona sang penyelamat kalau ia tidak sadar bahwa penyelamatnya ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah....

“MALFOY!!!!” Teriak Harry dengan lantang, pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit berjengit ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika ia menemukan kalau orang yang menahannya agar tidak terjun dari menara astronomi tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah musuhnya selain Voldemort, Draco Malfoy, mantan pelahap maut yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Voldemort.

Mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh Harry tentu membuat pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu sedikit berjengit, hanya saja ekspresi bosan namun sedikit marah itu tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari Harry itu memenjarakannya di antara tubuh Draco dengan dinding di belakangnya, membuat Harry tak berkutik untuk sementara waktu. Mau memberontak pun juga serasa percuma melihat kalau menggunakan kontak fisik maka Draco akan menjadi pemenangnya, sehingga Harry pun mencoba untuk pasif namun awas pada saat itu.

“Tentu, Malfoy adalah nama keluargaku, Potter. Kau tak perlu meneriakkannya pada dunia agar mereka tahu hal itu, tanpa kau melakukannya pun semua orang juga sudah tahu betapa hebatnya keluarga Malfoy,” ujar Draco dengan sarkatisnya.

Wajah Harry memerah karena marah, orang sarkatis yang tidak peduli akan Harry dilarang untuk ikut campur dengan alasannya.

“Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu, Malfoy, dan lebih baik kau segera lepaskan aku dari sini!!” Titah Harry yang disertai oleh tatapan ganas.

Draco Malfoy itu adalah makhluk yang menyebalkan, jangankan ia merasa takut akan tatapan ganas yang Harry berikan (biasanya sangat ampuh untuk menakuti yang lain), orang menyebalkan dari asrama Slytherin itu hanya menaikkan alis kirinya sebelum bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tidak mengenakan. Draco menyeringai kepada Harry. Betapa Harry ingin memukul wajah Draco sehingga pemuda itu tak akan bisa membuat lelucon yang membuat Harry naik pitam.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu mengangkat bahunya dengan dengan santai, tanda kalau ia tidak peduli akan perintah yang diberikan oleh Harry.

“Lalu apa? Menonton Saint Potter melompat dari menara astronomi dan dijadikan tersangka utama pembunuhanmu?” Tanya Draco dengan nada yang sama, ia masih memenjarakan Harry di antara kedua tangannya dengan tubuh serta tembok di sana. “Tidak, terima kasih. Aku malas berurusan dengan media gosip sok tahu itu dan juga antek-antekmu yang tak pernah mau meninggalkanku sendiri, Potter.”

Ditanggapi dengan begitu cuek namun berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya itu tentu membuat Harry semakin marah. Ia pun meronta, namun tubunya tidak bisa terlepas terutama ketika Draco mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Harry mencoba untuk memukul wajah Draco menggunakan tangannya, hanya saja ia tak mampu melakukannya saat Draco mendekap tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluknya.

“Lepaskan aku.... Lepaskan aku, aku ingin mati!!” Suara yang Harry lontarkan itu semakin lirih karena ia terlalu lelah untuk meronta, ia sudah melakukannya selama sepuluh menit lamanya dan sekarang ia pun pasrah berada dalam dekapan mantan musuhnya tersebut. “Lepaskan aku....”

 

* * *

 

Teriakan dan rontaan yang berasal dari Harry Potter itu memenuhi ruangan itu, suaranya menggema dan terdengar sangat memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Mereka semua pasti bisa mendengar keputusasaan yang tergambar di dalam suara parau yang Harry keluarkan, menelaah akan bagaimana Harry sudah tidak ingin berada di dunia itu lagi.

Bagi seorang Draco Malfoy, yang kebetulan saja berhasil mencegah Harry untuk bunuh diri tentu hal ini tidak mudah. Pemuda yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dari dirinya itu terus meronta, bahkan tidak jarang Harry mencoba memukul tubuhnya agar Draco melepaskannya. Tentu saja Draco tidak akan melepaskannya karena bila ia lengah dan melakukannya, bisa dipastikan orang-orang akan menyalahkannya akan kematian yang dialami oleh Harry.

Apa pedulinya? Draco tidak memiliki urusan di sana, bahkan kalau mau pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu dapat meninggalkan Harry di sana sendirian serta membiarkannya bunuh diri, sementara ia akan berpura-pura tidak berada di sana. Hanya saja moralnya yang masih tersangkut dalam tubuhnya itu tak bisa membiarkan Harry Potter tewas seperti itu, tidak hanya Draco berhutang nyawa pada Harry, hal ini juga dikarenakan Harry telah memberikan kesaksian untuk dirinya serta sang ibunda di hadapan pengadilan dengan mengatakan kalau kedua anggota keluarga Malfoy itu tidak bersalah. Andai kata Draco adalah Draco yang dulu maka ia tidak akan keberatan untuk membiarkan Harry Potter terbunuh akan kebodohannya sendiri. Namun, melihat ia memiliki hutang yang besar pada Harry maka ia tidak akan membiarkan remaja itu tewas begitu saja.

Rontaan dari pemuda berambut hitam legam itu pada akhirnya berhenti, kelihatannya Harry sudah kelelahan meronta melihat Draco sendiri tidak melepaskannya. Dan tanpa sadar lengan kekar milik sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut melingkar pada tubuh mungil milik Harry, membuat sang pahlawan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dengan bahu milik Draco. Sepertinya Harry sendiri juga tidak keberatan dirinya dipeluk oleh mantan musuhnya, hal ini terbukti dengan pegangan Harry pada kemeja putih yang Draco kenakan semakin mengerat.

Harry memeluk Draco seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah pegangan dan penopang dirinya.

“Sudah tenang?” Tanya Draco perlahan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menolong Harry dan menginjakkan kakinya ke menara astronomi malam itu nadanya tidak terdengar sarkatis seperti tadi.

“Apa pedulimu kalau aku sudah tenang apa belum, Malfoy?” Tanya Harry, terdengar ketus namun tingkahnya itu masih tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh Draco.

“Draco,” Draco pun mengoreksi kalimat yang Harry berikan dengan mengucapkan namanya.

“Eh?” Raut wajah penuh tanda tanya pun menyelimuti paras Harry. Pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap ke arah Draco.

Harry yang menyadari kalau ia bertingkah di luar karakter pun segera mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh darinya, ia pun lalu menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding menara dengan semu berwarna merah muda menjalari kedua pipinya. Bisa-bisanya ia memeluk mantan musuhnya itu seperti seekor kucing yang minta perhatian.

“Namaku Draco Malfoy, Potter, akan lebih baik kalau kau mulai memanggilku dengan Draco daripada Malfoy, mengingat kita berdua sudah dewasa dan permusuhan kita sudah lama pudar,” sahut Draco menjelaskan. Sifatnya yang dingin itu membuatnya tidak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi seperti Harry, bahkan Draco pun hanya berdiri di tempat sambil memberikan tatapan kalem ke arah sosok Harry yang masih membatu di tempat.

“Aku tahu kalau namamu adalah Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, tapi memanggilmu menggunakan nama pertamamu itu sangat menjijikkan. Terlebih aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya,” sanggah Harry yang ternyata menolak. “Dan kita bukan teman di sini!”

Alis Draco terangkat, ungkapan ekspresi terkesan pun menyelimuti wajahnya dalam sedetik kemudian sebelum semuanya pudar dan wajahnya kembali dibalut oleh ekspresi dingin khas keluarga bangsawan berdarah murni.

“Memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecil itu wajar saja dilakukan, dan kita tidak perlu untuk menjadi teman untuk melakukannya. Aku yakin kau sendiri tidak ingin menjadi temanku melihat sejarah yang pernah kita torehkan bersama,” dengan entengnya Draco menjawab demikian. “Hanya saja, kau tak ingin dianggap kekanakan karena tak mau memanggil nama depanku ‘kan, Potter? Tidak.... tapi Harry.”

Bibir Draco melengkung membentuk seringai penuh kepuasan karena lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan tatapan ganas dari tuan muda Potter yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Sepertinya berkelahi dengan Draco telah membuat Harry lupa akan permasalahannya, hal itu bisa dilihat dari begitu semangatnya Harry ketika ia melihat sosok Draco di sana.

“Jangan panggil nama depanku!”

Draco pun menggeleng pelan, “Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya, di sini tidak ada larangan bagi seseorang untuk memanggil nama kecil orang lain. Dan statusmu sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir itu tidak akan mengubahnya.”

Dan pada akhirnya kedua insan yang berbeda itu pun kembali berseteru akibat sebuah pembahasan yang tidak ada pentingnya sama sekali, namun Draco tahu kalau dengan bertengkar dengan dirinya Harry menjadi lebih berwarna dan kelihatan lebih bersemangat sampai ia melupakan acara bunuh dirinya tersebut.

Kedua insan berbeda asrama itu pun pada akhirnya mengakhiri perdebatan keduanya 10 menit kemudian. Kali ini baik Draco dan Harry memilih duduk berdampingan di atas lantai, dengan bahu mereka hampir bertemu serta kedua punggung mereka pun bersandar pada dinding dingin menara astronomi tersebut.

Untuk sesaat kemudian mereka berdua tidak saling mengucapkan apapun, hanya diam yang terukir di sana dan suara nafas keduanya saja yang terdengar. Mereka tidak memiliki topik bahasan lagi, dan sekalipun mau bersiteru keduanya masih terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

“Malfoy....” Panggil Harry tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menengadah ke langit-langit tatkala ia memanggil nama pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

“Apa, Potter?” kelihatannya Draco kembali memanggil Harry menggunakan nama keluarganya, melupakan kalimatnya tadi.

“Aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai sesuatu,” jawab Harry, kedua matanya masih melihat ke arah atap tanpa mengindahkan tatapan yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut. “Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai diriku, Malfoy?”

Pertanyaan yang aneh itu pun terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Harry tanpa bisa ia kontrol sesaat yang lalu, namun apa pedulinya? Hidup Harry sudah hancur, jadi perasaan malu kepada mantan musuhnya itu tidak mungkin ia rasakan lagi.

“Apa kau mau aku mengantarkanmu menemui Madam Pomfrey, Potter? Mungkin saja histeria yang kau keluarkan tadi membuatmu lupa ingatan dengan siapa kau berbicara sekarang ini,” sahut Draco, tatapannya yang lurus itu tentu mengisyaratkan sebuah kejenakaan, namun hal itu pun tersembunyi saat ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati sentuhan angin malam yang masuk ke dalam ruangan melewati jendela besar yang ada di sana.

“Aku tidak gila maupun kepalaku terbentur, Malfoy, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Itu saja, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.”

“Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?”

Pandangan Harry yang mengarah pada langit-langit pun kini berganti dan kembali menatap Draco Malfoy yang masih memejamkan kedua mataya. Harry meneliti ekspresi wajah yang dikeluarkan oleh penghuni asrama Slytherin tersebut, tidak ada yang aneh maupun menyorotkan perasaan yang memancing emosinya. Anehnya Draco terlihat netral, sama sekali tak mencemooh dirinya maupun memberinya tatapan penuh kasihan, sebuah hal yang sangat ia benci. Harry pun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir bayangan tatapan mata yang diberikan orang-orang padanya tersebut.

“Tak ada alasan khusus. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya bertanya padamu, melihat kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku ini dengan sejujur mungkin tanpa ada perasaan takut untuk menyakitiku,” kata Harry, pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. “Melihat kita hobi bertengkar seperti tadi, kurasa opini yang akan kau ungkapkan itu akan menjadi hal yang sebenarnya.”

Draco mendengus kala dirinya mendengarkan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Harry, “Kau terlalu naif, Potter. Jujur? Aku bukanlah orang jujur yang kau gambarkan itu, Potter.”

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut pada akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, membuat kedua matanya bertemu dengan milik Harry untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum keduanya saling menghindar untuk bertatap muka.

“Bagiku kau itu adalah orang bodoh yang bertindak karena insting, tak memikirkan sebab maupun akibat yang akan ditimbulkan oleh kelakuanmu itu. Jiwa kepahlawananmu yang tinggi itu membuatku sebal, terkadang aku ingin menghajarmu dan menjadikanmu seperti bubur,” di sini Draco membiarkan dirinya mengambil sebuah jeda sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaan. “Meskipun kau adalah Gryffindor bodoh, kurasa kau tidak buruk juga. Bahkan terkadang aku sangat iri akan kebodohanmu itu, Potter. Kau itu berani namun ceroboh, menyebalkan tapi juga menyenangkan. Sudah, aku tak mau mengatakannya lagi!”

Diolok-olok lalu dipuji kemudian oleh orang yang sama, benar-benar pengalaman aneh yang pernah Harry rasakan. Draco Malfoy itu memang sesuatu, ujar Harry dalam hati.

“Aku tidak tahu harus merasa sebal atau senang karena mendengar ucapanmu, Malfoy,” sahut Harry. “Tapi kurasa kau mengatakannya dengan jujur, jauh lebih jujur dari apa yang pernah diucapkan oleh orang-orang padaku.”

“Potter?” Tanya Draco yang tak mengerti akan maksud Harry itu. “Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah alasan kenapa kau mau bunuh diri tadi!”

“Tidak, bukan itu....” sanggah Harry, ia pun menggeleng dengan serius sebelum menatap Draco.

“Lalu apa?” Kali ini Draco kelihatan tertarik dengan alasan sebenarnya Harry ingin bunuh diri.

“Bukan apa-apa, dan kau tidak usah tahu, Malfoy.”

Meskipun keduanya sudah mencapai kata kesepakatan bersama untuk tidak bertengkar lagi secara sementara, bukan berarti Harry akan mengatakan apa yang tengah mengganggunya pada Draco Malfoy. Secara Harry ini adala Gryffindor, dan sudah sewajarnya ia tidak boleh mempercayai seorang Slytherin seperti Draco yang licik itu. Harry khawatir pengetahuannya itu akan membuat Draco memerasnya di kemudian hari.

“Potter, jangan buat aku memaksamu.....”

Baru saja Harry ingin menyangkal perkataan itu, namun begitu tatapan dingin yang Draco berikan padanya itu sudah mampu membuat Harry menutup mulutnya lagi. Dan mau tidak mau pun Harry terpaksa menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mantan musuhnya, tentang kesedihannya karena ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang ia cintai sampai teorinya kalau Harry adalah anak pembawa sial di dalam keluarganya.

Harry tidak mengharapkan sebuah simpati dari Draco begitu ia selesai menceritakan keluh kesahnya tersebut, namun di satu sisi ia juga tidak mengharapkan Draco menertawakannya, seperti apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan. Rasanya Harry ingin naik pitam dan melempar murid Slytherin itu keluar jendela karena pemuda itu sudah berani-beraninya menertawakan Harry setelah ia mengakhiri kisahnya. Harry pun mendelik, namun hal itu hanya membuat Draco mengeluarkan kekehan kecil seraya menggeleng kepalanya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebodoh itu, Potter, kurasa pukulan yang sering aku daratkan di kepalamu sudah membuat fungsi otakmu terganggu,” Draco berucap ringan setelah ia berhasil menguasai tawanya. “Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Potter. Anak pembawa sial itu tidak ada di dunia ini, kau terlalu banyak membaca serial fiktif yang tak nyata. Semua anak yang terlahir di dunia ini adalah anugerah dari Yang Maha Kuasa, Potter, seburuk apapun mereka maupun orangtuanya anak-anak itu tetaplah hadiah keajaiban yang tak terkira.

“Dan bicara mengenai ramalan itu, kau tahu sendiri kalau Trelawney hanya seperti badut yang ramalannya tidak pernah terwujud. Kalau pun terwujud, kurasa ramalan itu sudah terpenuhi ketika kau masih bayi dimana Kau-Tahu-Siapa menyerangmu pertama kali.”

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Draco itu membuat Harry tercengang, hanya saja ia masih belum yakin dengan semuanya. Pemuda itu tidak menampik tangan hangat yang mendarat di atas kepalanya, menepuknya pelan sebelum ia melihat sebuah senyuman hangat tersungging di bibir Draco.

“Kalau kau menganggap dirimu adalah penyebab kematian mereka, maka aku akan mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui. Ibu dan ayahmu meninggal karena mereka ingin melindungimu, orangtua mana yang tega melihat anaknya akan dibunuh namun tak melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya?” Pertanyaan Draco itu terhenti, membuat baik Draco dan Harry saling berpandangan. Dalam kasusnya Draco, pemuda itu sempat melihat bagaimana Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy mencoba untuk melindunginya dari cengkeraman Voldemort, meskipun itu artinya Lucius harus menanggung semua beban sementara Narcissa harus menderita karena kehilangan suaminya. “Dan sepupuku itu, bukankah ia adalah ayah baptismu, Potter? Kurasa ia melakukan hal yang terpuji dengan melindungimu, walau nyawa adalah taruhannya.”

“Tapi....” perkataan yang ingin Harry keluarkan itu terpotong saat ia merasakan sebuah jemari menempel pada bibirnya, membungkamnya secara singkat.

“Kau itu tidak sendiri, Potter, kau masih memiliki orang-orang yang peduli denganmu. Perasaan kesepian serta kesedihan yang kau rasakan itu adalah akibat karena kau tak mau berbagi dengan yang lainnya. Kurasa Weasley dan Granger tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, andai kata kedua orang bodoh itu melepaskanmu serta tak peduli denganmu lagi, kau itu masih punya aku di sini,” Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, terkesan dengan ekspresi bingung yang Harry keluarkan. “Tentu saja, aku akan memukulmu kalau kau bertidak bodoh seperti tadi.”

Harry memegang keningnya secara perlahan, lagi-lagi ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menempelkannya pada dadanya. Ia mencoba mencerna semua perkataan yang Draco berikan padanya perlahan-lahan.

“Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan ini, Malfoy.”

Ungkapan yang Harry ucapkan itu benar-benar mengisyaratkan keraguan serta ketidaktahuan mengenai motif dibalik semua perkataan Draco malam ini, namun yang pasti pembicaraan yang keduanya lakukan sudah cukup meredakan kesedihan yang Harry miliki. Bahkan karena ungkapan Draco yang terlontar barusan pun sudah mampu membuat Harry melupakan aksi bunuh diri yang ingin ia lakukan tadi, dan ia rasa Draco ada benarnya juga.

Harry tidak sendiri, dan perasaan negatif yang muncul beberapa saat lalu itu pasti dikarenakan ia memikirkan semua hal dalam kesendirian, ia tidak berbagi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Pemuda dari asrama Gryffindor itu merasa sangat bodoh karena akan melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji seperti mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Meski demikian, ada satu hal yang masih ingin Harry pertanyakan, hal ini mengenai motif yang mendasari Draco melakukan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa alasan Draco melakukan hal itu?

“Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, Potter,” jawab Draco dengan datar, pemuda itu kembali memandang pekatnya langit malam dari balik jendela besar yang terbuka di sana.

Harry tak menggubrisnya meski ia mendengarkan jawaban yang Draco berikan padanya. Bagi Harry, apapun alasan Draco menghampirinya dan mencegahnya untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti bunuh diri, Harry berterima kasih pada pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut. Kalau saja bukan karena Draco, sudah dipastikan Harry akan menjadi sebuah arwah gentayangan dan menghantui Hogwarts seperti para hantu yang lain.

Mereka berdua memang musuh (atau mantan musuh) dengan hobi sering bertengkar dan mengolok-olok satu sama lain, namun setidaknya baik Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy tersebut mampu memahami satu sama lainnya, dan hal itu pun terlihat pada malam ini dengan tindakan jelas yang Draco lakukan pada Harry. Tidak hanya Draco menolongnya agar tidak melompat dari menara astronomi, namun pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu juga menasihatinya. Dengan ini Harry pun merasa sangat tenang, dan sensasi kantuk yang selama ini ia pendam pun akhirnya tak mampu ia tahan. Dua menit kemudian setelah ia memejamkan kedua matanya Harry pun tertidur, dengan kepala beralaskan bahu milik Draco.

Malam yang dingin di menara astronomi itu adalah saksi bisu pertemanan mereka, sebuah pertemanan aneh yang suatu saat nanti akan berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih dari itu.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita sederhana ini.


End file.
